


Fire and Ice

by HollyEDolly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dominance, F/M, Hotel Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyEDolly/pseuds/HollyEDolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re opposites, they always have been and when it comes to how they deal with their anger it’s no different. She has a long fuse, she’s easy going by nature but when she loses it, she’s fire and passion. Up in your face lets deal with this shit. When he’s angry he’s pure ice, cold and detached with comments that cut to the bone. They don’t fight often, neither of them is fond of confrontation but when they do its epic. This is going to be epic, she’s sick of the cold shoulder he’s been giving her. She can sort of understand why he has a bug up his ass, but he needs to get over it. The only way to resolve this is to drag it out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys here’s a smutty one shot written for the prompt: Skyeward Angry Sex! There are themes of dominance in this one and it is most definitely explicit. It’s also assumed that Skye and Ward are already a couple.

They’re opposites, they always have been and when it comes to how they deal with their anger it’s no different. She has a long fuse, she’s easy going by nature but when she loses it, she’s fire and passion. Up in your face lets deal with this shit. When he’s angry he’s pure ice, cold and detached with comments that cut to the bone. They don’t fight often, neither of them is fond of confrontation but when they do its epic. This is going to be epic, she’s sick of the cold shoulder he’s been giving her. She can sort of understand why he has a bug up his ass, but he needs to get over it. The only way to resolve this is to drag it out of him. She waits until they have an overnight layover in Paris of all places; in any other circumstance this might actually have been romantic.

Given their pained civility since their last mission Coulson has booked them separate rooms, thinking maybe it was for the best. Skye never backed away from her problems though; this had gone on long enough. She storms up to his door, banging on it with her fist. He answers quickly “Is there any need for that” he hisses at her.

“If you’d actually talk to me, then maybe I wouldn’t have to hammer on your door” she throws back.

“What do you want?” his voice is splintered ice but that’s never put her off before.

“Grant, we need to talk about this” she folds her arms under her breasts, cocking her hip she’s not backing down. He nods.

“Yeah we do” it’s a deadly whisper, his face a hard mask as he stares her down. Anyone else would have shrunk under such a glare but not Skye.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re acting like a child” she asks a taunting edge to her tone, maybe she’s being too hard on him but damn it she’s pissed as well. She knows exactly what’s got him upset but she wants to hear him say it.

“You know why I’m pissed at you and you’re one to talk, telling me I’m acting like a child” he stalks towards her with the grace of a big cat, something else mixes with her anger. There’s a heaviness to her breasts that wasn’t there a moment ago and her stomach flutters. No she’s mad, she shakes herself.

“Say it” her voice is deadly.

“Because I don’t want you near him, I don’t want his hands on you and I sure as hell don’t want you to look at him like you did” he’s looking her dead in the eyes. She feels her sex clench, this is so fucked up but he’s incredibly sexy when he’s mad. She knew he was jealous, it’s to be expected when your man is naturally dominant. Of course it doesn’t help that he hates Miles, for good reason but still. It’s not like she wanted to do this but S.H.I.E.L.D had needed her to infiltrate the Rising Tide. They’d been linked to several terror cells one of which was Centipede. Since she’d been inactive for a while she needed an in, it had been Couslon that suggested Miles, not her. Everyone in the tide had known they were a couple, if they didn’t keep up that act they would have been outed. The mission would have been a failure and she and Miles would likely be dead. She shakes her head at him.

“You know why I had to” she says quietly.

“Do you think that makes it easier?” hurt seeps into his eyes.

“Did I say it was?” she reaches out to stroke his cheek but he dodges her. The rejection stings he’s never done that before, outright rejected her.

“You’re a dick” she spits her voice dripping malice.

“Then fuck off back to him” she feels that one like a knife to her heart. Before she knows it, without even thinking she slaps him hard. The impact snaps his face to the side leaving an angry red mark behind.

He grabs her wrist and yanks her against his hard body, lowering his face to hers so that their lips are inches apart “Don’t. Ever. Do. That. Again” he emphasises each word. She’d say she was sorry but she’s not, he damn well deserved it. Then he does something she doesn’t expect, she’d expected him to rave some more or to chuck her out. Instead he kisses her dominating her mouth with his tongue. His hands travel down her body to her ass and he squeezes hard, she moans against his lips. It’s been too long since he touched her like this and her body responds to his touch eagerly. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him, she can feel his erection through his jeans and it has her quivering. Her lust dispels her anger for now at least, he has no right to be pissed at her especially not when she has to see him around May every damn day. 

He’s obviously as desperate for her as she is for him because instead of removing her shirt, he rips it. That has her pissed all over again she likes this shirt, when the material falls to the floor revealing her black lace bra she tries to call him out on it “What the...” but he silences her with another brutal kiss.

“Shut up Skye” he murmurs between kisses. When his lips find her neck her mind empties, he teases the tender skin with kisses and nips until he finds her pulse point and then he’s not tender. He sucks hard, the sensation tugs between her legs and she can’t help the guttural moan that escapes her lips. She feels him smirk against her neck and she wants to slap the arrogant prick all over again, but damn if she can find the resolve. He pops the clasp on her bra with ease, his lips still sucking that tender spot on her neck. All of a sudden he steps back to inspect his work and smiles wickedly, the idiot has probably marked her, well he can explain that to Coulson. She tries to get up in his face again fighting him for control but he’s having none of that, he walks her back to the bed in silence. The tension in the room kicks up, her eyes lock with his and though he’s still pissed he’s not ice any more. His eyes are full of fire, he’s sex personified and oh god she thinks she might come just looking at him. He pulls the t-shirt he wears over his head, his stomach muscles ripple and she can’t help but lick her lips. There’s that arrogant smirk again, she doesn’t have time to wipe it off his face though because before she knows it, he picks her up and throws her onto the bed. Her back hits the mattress and before she has time to yell at him he’s on her. His hands find her wrists pinning them above her head, his knee’s either side of her hips. She’s completely at his mercy and she’s never been more turned on in her life, his lips find hers again kissing her in that deep, sensual way that curls her toes.

Releasing her hands he kisses his way down her body till he reaches her breasts, he cups one with a strong hand kneading the sensitive mound. Whilst his tongue swirls around her other rosy nipple before sucking into his mouth, she cries out when he tugs on her nipple with his teeth. There’s no gentleness in this, no loving pets or soft kisses, this is brutal, primal fucking. Her breasts are left wanting as his lips seek out a new spot to torment, he kisses along her ribs, down her stomach until he reaches the waistband of her jeans. Undoing the button on her fly, he yanks them down her legs hurling them across the room. She can feel how wet she is, her black lace thong must be soaked and like her shirt before it, it falls victim to his impatience. With his index and middle finger he strokes along her wet folds, purposely avoiding her clit. She whimpers as he pushes one long finger into her quickly followed by another, slowly he strokes in and out of her. Teasing, taunting her bringing her close to release, stopping and then doing it all over again. Sweat coats her skin; her body is begging for release “Grant” she breathes her voice desperate. She needs to come; she can’t take much more of this.

“What Skye? Do you want to come?” he asks sweetly. She nods her head as his fingers continue their sweet torment. “Tell me why then?”

“I don’t know what you want” she cries out in frustration.

“Why did you look at him like that, when you knew I could see you?” he clarifies, what the hell? She was doing her job; she didn’t have any feelings for Miles it was just a god damn act.

“I was doing my job” she spits and then whimpers as he denies her again. He withdraws his fingers; she looks up at him with insolence. “Fuck you” she smirks.

“Oh you will and if you want to come you better start telling me the truth” his voice is dripping with lust and dominance, her whole body shudders with need.

“And what if I just leave, you ass?” she challenges.

“You won’t” he whispers in her ear, she shivers as his breath tickles her over sensitised skin. Damn him to hell, god she’s so pissed off right now but he’s right. She won’t leave because she wants him and what’s worse, he knows it. He flips her over so she’s on her hands and knees in the centre of the bed, ass in the air. She hears him undo his flies and then he’s behind her, the head of cock nudging her entrance. Oh lord he’s going to kill her with this crap, he pushes into her slowly. Making sure she feels every inch of him until he’s buried up to the root. Her sex clenches greedily around him, her eyes flutter shut as she tries to absorb the heady sensation. He winds her long hair around his forearm and pulls back so that she’s forced to look at him “So Skye I’ll ask you again why did you look at him like that when you knew I was watching you?”

“I. Don’t. Know!!” she cries out as he starts to move withdrawing to the head and then slamming back into her again.

“Wrong answer” his voice is level and then she feels it, he brings his hand down on her ass with a ringing slap, her breath catches, it stings like a bitch. But the mixture of pleasure and pain has her panting even harder. “Do you want to tell the truth now?” he asks his voice a soothing balm.

“I am telling you the truth, jackass” she grinds out, he brings his hand down on her other butt cheek. She hears the crack, feels the blood rush to the surface. What the hell does he want from her? What truth? Her core aches it’s desperate for release, she doesn’t know how much more of this she can take. 

“I can do this all night baby; it’s just you and me. I want to know why?” All night?! Skye was never one for delayed gratification, she cries out as he takes her to the edge and pulls her back again. Her cry is almost a sob “Just tell me, Skye, tell me and you can come” he plants a soft kiss on her shoulder blade. Is there another reason she did it? Was she trying to prove a point, make him jealous? Was she really that childish? She didn’t think so, but then she thinks about him with May. How he used to look at her with reverence and how he still does on occasion, sure the woman’s kick ass. Skye has complete respect for her but she still feels jealousy seep into her blood every time he does it, then it hits her, he’s right. She had wanted to prove a point, a point he’d obviously received loud and clear.

“Because you deserve to know how it feels” she nearly screams, he releases her hair, banding his arm around her waist pulling her up so she’s kneeling, her back to his chest. His other hand caresses her throat coaxing her lips to his. This kiss is leisurely, their tongues tangle in sync as he thrusts into her. She’s obviously given him what he wanted because he’s not holding back now. Picking up his pace, he holds her firmly in place; she’s powerless to do anything but take what he gives her. She whimpers as she feels her climax build for what seems like the umpteenth time, his lips are by her ear again “Come for me, Skye” his voice seductive and gentle. At this point she doesn’t need telling twice, he swivels his hips making sure to hit her sweet spot. Her muscles lock up; every nerve ending seems to fire at once as her climax rips through her. Her whole body spasms around him and she comes for what feels like an eternity, he holds her firmly in place as she rides out her orgasm screaming his name. He follows not long after, giving her everything he has. They collapse in a heap on the bed, both too exhausted for words. He holds her close stroking her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear.

When finally they recover themselves he does something she wasn’t expecting he apologises first “I’m sorry if I hurt you, what happened between me and May it wasn’t serious but I get that it must be hard for you. Seeing us together every day but Skye flirting with your ex to prove a point...you should have just told me how you felt” he sighs exasperated.

“I...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have, I could have made it work without being so...” she struggles for the right word.

“Over enthusiastic” he supplies, she nods.

“Yeah...I’ll save my enthusiasm for you in future” she smiles shyly.

“Good” he returns her smile nuzzling her nose with his.

“Grant Miles and I you know that’s over right? You know it’s you that I want” she asks nervously worried about the damage her little stunt may have caused. He twirls a lock of her hair around his finger, not meeting her eye. She sighs inwardly at herself and at him, they are quite the pair, both stubborn as mules. She cups his cheek with her hand, this time he doesn’t flinch, this time he leans in to her touch “Whatever Miles and I had it was over the day I met you. I never loved him. I’ve only ever loved one man” her thumb brushes over his stubble.

“Who’s that then?” he asks.

“You, you jackass” she chuckles “Only you” she presses her lips to his, his hands find her waist and he rolls her on top of him. As hot as angry sex with Grant is she is more than ready for some good, old fashioned love making now. She doesn’t think her poor ass can take anymore punishment tonight, she can tell by the way he’s kissing her though that that’s not what he has in mind. How many times he makes her come that night, she doesn’t know, she loses track but their argument’s well and truly forgotten.


End file.
